


宇宙之大 It's A Big Universe

by lifetree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Runaway, Saving the World, failed, to alpha centauri, travel through the universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: “宇宙浩瀚无比，即使这里全部最后沦为一坨岩浆，我们还是能一起离开！”“……一起离开？





	宇宙之大 It's A Big Universe

**Author's Note:**

> 所有星系都是乱写的，十有八九不在去半人马星座的路上，顺序也是随便写的，一切问题都源于作者的懒惰与贫瘠的天文学知识。如果碰巧什么东西是对的，完全是巧合。  
> 警告：大概率不是你想象的那种文。存在可能不是很合适的DW和ST梗。  
> 作者偏AC，但是这篇应该算无差。

10.  
不，很不幸地他们没能阻止世界末日。  
所以，对，任何还有理智的超自然生物都会决定远走高飞；毕竟宇宙这么大，剩下的地方还很多（比如半人马座阿尔法星），何必吊死在一颗星球上？

9.  
他们离开的时候还是很从容的。毕竟，如果你知道世界末日的发生时间精确到分钟，逃离它的准备工作本质上就跟赶一班飞机出发旅游没什么太大差别。大概唯一的区别在于，作为天使和恶魔，他们不需要把永远过多的行李塞进有限的箱子里，还得为它们支付额外的超重托运费。  
“……克鲁利。”  
“嗯？”  
“……这是我的书店，和，你的公寓。”  
“对啊。你还有什么放在别的地方的东西要拿吗？我把你教皇堡的藏货都搬上来了，书店温度不太合适我就先放我那里了——”  
“……但是现在我们在你的车里面。”  
“不然在什么里面，一个能发出奇怪嘎吱声的蓝色盒子吗？”  
“……我只是想说，你的车里面比外面大。它原来不是这样的。”  
“没错，我的一点恶魔小奇迹，世界末日限定。”恶魔耐心的说。“要是没有什么别的就上车吧，天使，时间不多了。”

8.  
不过事情当然没有这么简单。  
天堂和地狱几乎同时发现，它们本该互为死敌的人间特派员不仅浑水摸鱼谈了六千年的恋爱，还在最后试图阻止世界末日，理所应当地失败后还试图私奔天涯海角——这实在是过于不可饶恕，所以即使两方决战迫在眉睫，也要先抽出时间合作解决这两个消极避战代表来祭天——或者祭地——总之就是这个意思：振奋士气。  
“所以我们达成共识了吗？”别西卜挑起一边眉毛。  
加百利露出一个假笑作为回应。  
他们等了六千多年了，这点耐心还是有的。

7.  
他们都没有想到天堂和地狱会把这事看得这么严重。不过是一个天使和一个恶魔而已，能对局势造成多大的影响？他们就不能当他们已经死了吗？那句话怎么说来着，提前出发以防交通堵塞？人类死了会上天堂或者下地狱，天使和恶魔死了会去哪儿，为什么不能是半人马座阿尔法星呢？  
克鲁利嘶声咒骂狠狠踩下油门，亚茨拉斐尔沉默地拉住座位扶手，任由自己被加速度甩到座椅靠背上，少见地没有抗议过快的速度。在他们背后，宇宙微波背景辐射暗淡无光，所有天使与所有恶魔一齐展开翅膀。

6.  
他们的从容没有维持多久。  
不论你看什么旅游手册，上面一定有一条写着“简装出行“。  
亚茨拉斐尔受伤之后，克鲁利没什么心理负担就抛弃了他的公寓；他甚至不记得是在哪儿扔掉的，大概是从猎户座星云到蟹状星云的路上吧？但是在那之前，他小心地把所有绿植都搬到了书店一楼，这让本来就满满当当的书店显得更拥挤了。不过亚茨拉斐尔说他一点都不介意，还说书店里早就应该放一点植物，看起来活泼一些。  
绿植在没有任何阳光与水分的条件下仍然生长得十分旺盛。他向亚茨拉斐尔解释说只不过是宇宙辐射而已，但是还是感到有一点骄傲。他没在植物的面前说。

5.  
他们在麦哲伦星系再一次被追上了。克鲁利引爆了一颗超新星来向天使恶魔的联合大军说再见，但是他自己也被伤得不轻。亚茨拉斐尔扶着他飞回车上，张开完全形态的翅膀为他挡住飞溅的星尘。  
这一幕奇观如此震撼，如果世界末日没有发生的话，再过大概十几万年等慢吞吞的光传到银河系第三旋臂太阳系地球上，人类就能看到爆炸残余的璀璨星云，以及无数（曾经的）天使恶魔的残余碎片。不知道那个时候，人类到底能不能认识到那些其实就是他们思考了很久的暗物质和暗能量呢？大概不会，因为那个时候他们都死了。  
克鲁利坚持到上车就昏迷了，亚茨拉斐尔果断地把书店二层生活区整个扔掉。宾利两个尾灯发出蓝色的明亮光芒，然后以曲速5离开了大小麦哲伦。  
亚茨拉斐尔一直抱着克鲁利坐在书店一楼地上。快到英仙座的时候克鲁利慢慢睁开眼睛，但直到他们穿过流星雨的时候他才意识比较清醒。  
“你感觉怎么样？”亚茨拉斐尔把克鲁利扶到沙发上，克鲁利的手有点迟缓地在他身上蛇行，他倒是不怎么在意。  
“……头有点晕。我可以喝点什么。”  
“哦，说到这个。”天使露出愧疚的神色。所有能被“能喝”定义的东西都在被丢下的书店二楼，情急之下他并没有想那么多。  
恶魔缓慢地转头撇了一眼消失不见的楼梯，刚想回头安慰天使，就发现面前的圆桌上摆了一支教皇堡珍藏（“密封，留待特殊场合”），两只高脚杯，甚至还有天使的白瓷翅膀马克杯，里面温度刚好的热可可冒着热气。  
“……是你吗？”亚茨拉斐尔有点震惊地问。  
“……不是，我的想象力应该还达不到这种水平。”克鲁利同样震惊地回答。  
过了一会，他们两个同时看向空无一人的驾驶座，宾利低声播放着Love Of My Life.   
天使在温柔的音乐里打开红酒倒进两个高脚杯，恶魔起身拍了拍宾利的仪表盘。

4.  
亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利一起把绿植移栽到开普勒-438b上。这算不上是最适宜绿植居住的环境，但是他们来不及物色更好的了。这一点宝贵的时间还是他们躲在马头星云的黑暗里争取到的；天堂和地狱大军在暴怒之下看都没有看那里一眼，而亚茨拉斐尔笨拙地学习他不擅长的诅咒来治疗恶魔。天使有几次不小心烫伤了自己，不过他从来没提起过这件事。  
他们后退了两步，看着一排茁壮的绿植在微风中轻轻摆动。克鲁利深吸一口气。  
“你们给我好好生长！！！！”他大吼，但还没来得及吼完就仓促转身，他不想让植物看到他这么优柔寡断的样子。不管怎么说他还是个恶魔。这时亚茨拉斐尔抓住他的手把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱，于是他就可以顺理成章地把眼泪藏在天使的后颈上。  
“它们会好好的。”亚茨拉斐尔坚定地说。  
“它们敢不好。”克鲁利的嘶声闷在亚茨拉斐尔的脖子和衣领之间。

3.  
“你确定吗？”克鲁利看着亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔吐出一口气。  
“走吧。”

2.  
一个事实：牛顿是对的，爱因斯坦是错的。  
这也就是几乎所有的近代物理学家都下了地狱的原因——他们完完全全地搞错了方向。  
不过托勒密也在地狱，因为他的本环和均环实在是太复杂了，她看了都嫌烦。  
总之回到牛顿。绝对静止是存在的；他不幸地只是少活了两百九十二年，来不及观测到绝对静止，或者以太，或者随便你怎么说。  
如果你在一个晴朗的晚上看向梅西耶天体M25的一个角落，就能观察到绝对静止本身。它有红色的外墙，招牌上写着“A.Z.Fell，书店”。它只有一层楼高，五十平方米大小，所以你要看得非常非常认真才可以看见。如果你看得更仔细一点，你也许还能看到门口挂着一个牌子，上面写着“Closed”。牌子的旁边贴着一张纸，详细地说明了店主人的开店时间，写了各种情况下的几十条，不过可以简单地总结为“我在的时候如果心情好就开门”。如果再认真一点，你还能透过窗户看见书店的里面：几面墙的书柜，还有好多书堆在地上、桌子上，因为实在没有空间放了。埋在小山一般的绝版书中，只有两个看起来很舒服的旧沙发上面没有堆着书；它们之间摆着一张小圆桌，勉强算得上是干净，放着一个空的红酒瓶和两个酒杯，上面仍然留着醇厚葡萄酒液的挂壁痕迹。  
不过它发出的光芒如此温暖如此耀眼，超过所有一等、零等星，甚至比太阳还要明亮，你一定不会错过的。去看看吧。

1.  
“我们已经好久没被追上了。可能我们已经甩掉他们了。“

0.  
没人说要有光，所以他们坐在黑暗的车厢里。宾利车已经恢复正常的样子，两个前座和两个后座，里面和外面一样大。  
他们都没有说话。宾利几乎停下来了，连光速都没到。不过他们离半人马座阿尔法星只有不到一天的时间了，确实应该慢一点。但这却不是他们停车的原因。  
“他们一直都知道。“亚茨拉斐尔安静地说。  
克鲁利一句话也不说。  
此时，半人马座阿尔法星上布满了等待多时的无数天使与无数恶魔。他们还没有打起来简直是一个奇迹，而这个奇迹就是亚茨拉斐尔与克鲁利两人。  
他们一直都知道。  
比起一直跟在他们屁股后面追着跑，不如先追再放，让他们以为万事大吉，最后再在他们的终点举办一个盛大的欢迎仪式。如果说天堂和地狱有什么相同点，极其糟糕的恶趣味绝对算得上一个。不过克鲁利放的超新星烟花真的激怒了他们，如果一开始他们只是想玩一个猫捉老鼠的无聊游戏，现在天堂和地狱就是认真的了。  
“我们可以去开普勒-22，” 克鲁利突然说。  
“克鲁利。”  
“只要现在找个地方掉头，他们不一定看得到我们，我们还可以去格利泽581d，就在天秤座，离这里也不远，”  
“克鲁利。”  
“还有HD 21749b，那里离地球挺近的，他们可能想不到我们还会回去……”  
“克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔握住克鲁利的手，直视他的眼睛。“无论我们去哪里，他们都会追上来。”  
恶魔低下头不再说话，天使仍然握着着他的左手。过了一会，天使发现恶魔在无声地颤抖。亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指，让他们两个都坐到宽敞的后座上。他双手捧起恶魔的脸颊时，克鲁利已经泣不成声。  
“我以为……宇宙这么大……总有一个地方……我们两个……”他断断续续地说，声音模糊不清，泪水几乎要灼伤天使的皮肤。但不知怎么，亚茨拉斐尔全都听懂了。“六千年，天使，六千年……”  
六千年。天使终于控制不住自己，不再神圣的眼泪夺眶而出。他们的六千年过去了，他们的余生还有一天。亚茨拉斐尔用吻堵住克鲁利的嘴唇，然后他们在双唇之间交换泪水和唾液。超自然生物不需要呼吸，所以他们可以一直吻到世界末日，也就是今天。  
亚茨拉斐尔一路向下舔弄着克鲁利的喉结，而克鲁利开始扒开亚茨拉斐尔的外套。他们同时到达高潮，克鲁利无意识地停止了时间，于是他们同时在花园，在沙漠，美索不达米亚，各各他山，罗马，不列颠，法国，圣詹姆斯公园，苏活区的书店，恶魔的公寓，以及黑色的宾利车里；他们同时在六千年每一处相遇的地方，每一处相遇的时间高潮。这是只属于他们的六千年，而亚茨拉斐尔在这时意识到，他们在的每一个地方都是伊甸。  
“我们可以永远停在这一刻。”克鲁利用气声在亚茨拉斐尔耳边说。  
亚茨拉斐尔转头，用一个吻作为回应。

The End  
亚茨拉斐尔推开车门，棕色的皮鞋踩在半人马座阿尔法星的柔软草茎上。他低头打量了一圈，草坪延伸无穷无尽，很适合做祂心目中世界末日后的新伊甸。  
在他身旁，克鲁利啪地甩上宾利车门，在草坪上不雅地伸了个懒腰。  
装备齐全的天使们和恶魔们泾渭分明地悬浮在厚实的蓝色大气中，错综复杂的战斗队形遮挡了一等亮星的光芒。现在是半人马座阿尔法星的早上九点十五分，世界刚好在这时过它的六千零二十三岁生日。  
克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔对视了一眼，走到宾利车前，握住了对方的手。  
亚茨拉斐尔的手里没有一把火焰剑，克鲁利也没有拿着任何武器。他们抬头，天使和恶魔开始从上至下俯冲发动冲锋。  
亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼，感受翅膀扇起的风拂过他的脸颊。  
没有什么能再把他们分开。


End file.
